chibi_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aricia
Aricia Armash is a mysterious person connected to both Ria and Ren's past. She is known as the Vampire of Origin,' '''due to her existence being the source for the appearance of other Vampires. Summary Aricia was the first Vampire to ever make an appearance on Earth. Thousands of years before the beginning of the events in Chibi Vampire, she was summoned into the world by Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers, and Elliot Baldwin Woodman through unknown means. Personality When she first appeared in this world, Aricia had the mentality of an infant. However, through various exposure to different forms of media, she quickly gains self-awareness and intellect at an astonishing rate. Her relationship with Vincent also gave her key insight into the concept of love. However, after Vincent was shot in the head, Aricia's personality changes into becoming extremely goal driven and to some extent ruthless, being willing to sacrifice countless humans if it meant achieving her wish to impart her powers onto Vincent. However, her morality hasn't completely faded away. She was willing to save Maria despite being a complete stranger at the time and offered a sincere apology to Maria after revealing the truth about Vampires to her. Additionally, by the time she partnered up with Maria to hunt Vampires, Aricia's demeanor was described as very melancholic, always having a wistful expression on her face. Appearance As Ria's memories were starting to flash to her like a camera shutter, she briefly managed to catch a glimpse of Alicia's appearance, describing her as a girl with long hair. However, due to Aricia's ability to transform, her appearance is never set in stone. At times, she appears to be a woman in her late 20s, while in other times she can assume a form resembling that of a young girl in her teenage years. History '''Background' The First Vampire was born when Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, and Ellen Mira Mathers used the to gather all of the world's mana in a single location. After her birth, the First Vampire continuously fluctuated between reality and another dimension that was created as a result of her birth. However, one day after turning someone into a vampire, she was approached by a boy named Vincent Armash, who gave the naked girl his jacket and decided to bring her home with him. Upon arriving in his room, however, Vincent's sister, Alice, entered and immediately demanded an explanation as to why her brother was with a half-naked girl. Vincent tried to explain the situation, but just then the First Vampire sneezed. Alice was about to leave her room to get her some clothes, only for her to use her powers to make her own clothes. While living with Vincent and Alice, the First Vampire quickly started to gain knowledge of the real world by reading books. As a result, her vocabulary quickly rose from the level of a baby to be able to perfectly speak Japanese. Vincent decided to give her the name Aricia, after the day he met her; the 30th. Upon receiving this name, Aricia was so overjoyed that she cried. One time, Vincent took Aricia around town and told her about everything that caught her attention. This is also when Vincent told her about the feeling of 'like', causing Aricia to boldly state that she liked him. Over time, their relationship continued to grow. Aricia once walked in on Vincent practicing on asking her out on a date, to which she bluntly replied yes. Around this time, Alice and Aricia had also become close friends. For their date, Vincent took Aricia on a boat trip. There, Aricia once again expressed her love for Vincent. At some point, however, Vampire hunters discovered Aricia's location, forcing her to go on the run with Vincent. While running, Woodman appeared before them and blocked their path. However, he allowed them to pass after asking Aricia if she is happy being with Vincent and she told him that she is. Despite this, however, they were soon confronted by Westcott, who revealed that he had abducted Alice but was willing to trade her for Aricia. Shinji tried to run with Aricia but was shot in the chest by Westcott using a gun. This, however, caused Arica's powers to manifest in an act of rage, allowing her to escape with Vincent. After successfully getting away, she used her powers to heal Vincent's wounds. However, no matter what she did, he wouldn't regain consciousness. This caused Aricia to cry, finally realizing how much Vincent meant to her. After thinking for a long time, Aricia finally managed to come up with a plan to save Vincent. She then kissed him, causing him to turn into light and be absorbed into her. Her plan was to recreate Vincent by nurturing him in her womb before giving birth to him. Her plan was to entrust him with her power so that he could become her eternal lover. Later, Aricia successfully gave birth to Vincent. Powers and Abilities Special Powers Weapons: Flower, Tree, Seed Ain Soph Aur (万象聖堂 (アイン・ソフ・オウル), Banshō Seidō lit. Sanctuary of All Things In Creation) A flower containing a silhouette of Mayuri at the center of the petals. Following the command to bloom, the flower constantly emits particles of light that instantly kills everyone that comes in contact with it. * Henet (ヘネツ ): Summons a small palm size flower bud that releases a concentrated energy beam of particles from Ain Soph Aur. Anything that comes in contact with the energy beam will instantly die regardless of any defense. Ain Soph ( 輪廻楽園 (アイン・ソフ), Rinne Rakuen lit. Samsara of Paradise) A huge tower decorated with flowers and branches that pierces the sky and reshapes the surrounding landscape, giving it a monochrome, chessboard-like appearance. Within this area of effect, Aricia can freely manipulate the laws of reality. She also states that the was originally derived from this ability. * Anaph (アナフ): Manifests a branch of Ain Soph to serve as a sharpened blade. Ain (アイン) An Angel of the void without a physical form. Described as Aricia's trump card, it instantly illuminates the entire world with light before erasing whomever or whatever she desires from reality Aricia is by far the most powerful Vampire in the series. In fact, when Tamiko told Ria about her powers, even she had to admit that she alone will never be able to kill her. Being the originator of all the other Spirits, Aricia has shown abilities that are strikingly similar to theirs. Similar to Tamiko, she can fire lasers of shining light and even control their direction and teleport. Similar to Ria, she can even create an exact clone of herself that serves to help break down tasks. Finally, she has shown to have the Vampires common ability of flight and to turn humans into Vampires. Aricia also has some abilities that seem to be wholly unique to herself. She can heal another person's injuries through her spiritual power. Conversely, she has also applied this ability to herself. However, her ability to heal only works on alleviating injuries sustained. Similar to Ria's Fourth Bullet Dalet, lives that have already been lost cannot be restored. However, perhaps Aricia's most unique ability is to resurrect a person by impregnating herself with them. By kissing a deceased individual Aricia can absorb that person into herself and place them in her womb. Afterwards she can give birth, effectively reviving the deceased person as a newborn infant. While undergoing this process, Aricia is also able to grant the person she is reviving certain powers. Aside from all of her abilities as a Spirit, Aricia has also displayed an otherworldly level of intelligence. While her vocabulary was initially at the level of an infant, she was able to learn how to fluently speak Japanese in an unbelievably short amount of time through exposure to various forms of media. Trivia * The name of her angels Ain (אין), Ain Soph (אין סוף), and Ain Soph Aur (אין סוף אור), mean "Nothing", "Infinity" and "Infinite Light" respectively. * Her techniques, Henet (הנץ) and Anaph (ענף), are Hebrew for "bud" and "branch", representing her flower theme. * According to the Afterword of Volume 18, Aricia's Dress is based off the concept of a maternity dress. * The name Aricia was given to her by Vincent, who named her after the 30th, the day where they first met. The name means "Princess of the royal blood of Athens". Her real name, however, was Evangeline, meaning "Messenger of Good News".